J'ai peur pour lui
by Mimial09
Summary: Pour les vampires, les humains sont tels des fourmis dont la vie est si éphémère et tellement fragile, pouvant être détruite en quelques secondes. Oui mais si c'était toi la fourmi James ? POV Victoria. VxJ.


Me revoilà ! Je vous publie aujourd'hui un nouvel OS tout droit sorti de ma tête, J'ai peur pour lui. Cet OS se passe dans Fascination et la différence majeure se trouve être un Pov d'un personnage que l'on ne voit pas souvent mais qui est, de mon point de vue, très intéressant mais sur lequel l'on ne prend pas le temps de vraiment réfléchir, alors je me lance sur l'écriture du point de vue de Victoria ! En espérant que cela va vous plaire !

**Résumé :** Pour les vampires, les humains sont tels des fourmis dont la vie est si éphémère et tellement fragile, pouvant être détruite en quelques secondes. Oui mais si c'était toi la fourmi James ? POV Victoria. VxJ.

* * *

**J'ai peur pour lui.**

_POV Victoria_

_._

_._

Ce que cela peut être drôle pour nous vampires de regarder ces pauvres créatures que nous nommons communément humains, se battre pour survivre. J'aime ces parties de chasses, ces jeux que nous effectuons avec les humains pendant celles-ci.

C'est tellement risible de les voir s'évertuer à se défendre alors que leur destinée est toute tracée, ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucunes chances de prendre le dessus avec quelqu'un comme moi ou James mais ils le font tout de même juste pour garder un pitoyable espoir qu'ils en sortiront en vie.

Cela amuse encore plus James lorsqu'ils se rebellent, il y prend plus de plaisir, les laissant croire qu'ils vont réussir à s'échapper et après il les détruit et s'abreuve de leurs si bon nectar.

Je crois que l'on peut leur donner qu'une seule qualité, celle de renfermer en eux-mêmes ce sang si doux, si bon…

James m'a tout appris sur comment jouer avec sa proie, il est un si bon instructeur, ces leçons se finissaient souvent de la même manière, c'est-à-dire une partie de baise des plus torride et… Hum… C'était plus qu'exquis ! Il faut dire que James était un amant particulièrement passionné et très, très dominateur et je ne me laissais pas faire. De nombreuse fois nous dûmes tuer des humains qui s'étaient approché de nous, alerté par les bruits, que ce soit des gémissements ou des bruits de casse causés par nos ébats.

.

.

Nous n'avions pas d'attache, j'avais rencontré depuis un peu plus de 50 ans James alors que je chassais dans le nord de Chicago, nous nous étions immédiatement plu et nous décidâmes de parcourir ensemble le monde. Je sus instantanément qu'il était l'homme qui m'était destiné, j'en étais amoureuse, je ne lui avais jamais dit mais je crois qu'il le savait. Puis, 20 ans plus tard, nous rencontrâmes Laurent, un nomade lui aussi.

Nos journées se composaient de partie de chasse, de jeux sadiques envers des humains orchestrés par mon beau James et puis nos déplacements pour changer de ville assez fréquents. En fait, nous ne restions pas plus d'une journée dans le même endroit.

Et pendant toute ces années, j'étais heureuse de notre vie, j'aimais de plus en plus James, sa compagnie m'était désormais indispensable.

Cependant, je voyais à son regard que James s'ennuyait de plus en plus de cette vie, et je cherchais chaque jours de nouvelles distractions à lui proposer, j'avais peur qu'il me quitte parce que savais qu'il était moins attaché à moi que je ne l'étais à lui. Je me demandais même si il m'aimait, cela me mettais dans une rage folle mais je me taisais pour je-ne-sais quelle raison…

.

.

Et puis il y a eu ce jour, nous avions décidé d'aller en direction de l'état de Washington. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais on y est allé, gardant toujours nos habitudes de chasses, une petite distraction…

Et on a senti une odeur, puis plusieurs. D'autres de notre race étaient ici. Mais les odeurs étaient si fortes, comme si ils restaient constamment dans ce lieu. Cela nous a intrigués et nous les avons traqués. Notre plus grande erreur. Je ne le savais encore pas, mais dès cet instant ou nous avons décidé de les voir, les dés étaient jetés et l'on ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. J'aurais tellement aimé pourtant, retourner en arrière.

Nous sommes donc arrivés tous les trois dans un terrain où ils nous attendaient déjà tous. Je me souviens que je fus tout de suite frappé par leur nombre si important. Comment réussissaient-ils à vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer? Laurent étaient devant nous, ce n'était pourtant pas le mâle dominant, celui qui prenait les décisions mais James avait voulu qu'il soit devant alors il l'était. Il valait mieux obéir à James.

Les vampires étaient tous en ligne, sauf deux qui étaient derrière. Le garçon serrait la fille dans ses bras, la recouvrant presque comme s'il voulait la placer dans un cocon, ils ne nous regardaient pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

Je replaçais mon attention sur les autres, ils étaient, sans compter le garçon et la fille, six couple à en juger par leurs mains soudées à leurs compagnons respectifs.

Le grand blond pris la parole, l'atmosphère était tendu, on voyait qu'ils ne voulaient pas de notre présence et que cela les rendaient anxieux.

Laurent se faisait passé pour le chef de notre clan comme James l'avait ordonné. Une partie de Base-ball fut proposé. Tout était calme, James n'avait encore rien dit, se contentant de fixer le couple en retrait, son attitude m'inquiéta sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je goutais surement pour la première fois au sentiment de peur et cela ma paralysait intérieurement bien que je ne le montrais pas aux autres.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, je pouvais le sentir. Sentir. C'était vraiment le mot adapté à la situation. C'est à cause de cette bourrasque de vent que l'odeur émanant du couple qui était en retrait parvînt jusqu'à James et lorsqu'il l'eut sentit, il se trouva instantanément un nouveau jeu pour aiguayer ses journées. Il allait la traquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et puisse boire son sang, enfin juste après l'avoir torturé.

Et ce plan que James réservait à l'humaine, il était certain que ces vampires n'allait pas l'accepter, surtout le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, elle était ave eux et ils la protégeaient. Tout l'intérêt du jeu de James résidait dans cela, c'était d'autant plus excitant pour lui de faire face à 7 vampire que de seulement s'amuser avec un humain sans défense.

James était malin, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre 7 vampires ! Je savais qu'il ne renoncerait jamais. Je savais aussi qu'il allait se faire tué très certainement et pourtant j'acceptais de l'aider lorsqu'il me demanda de chercher le plus d'informations sur cette fille.

Et pour la première fois de mon existence de vampire, je ressentis la peur, forte, incontrôlable, dévastatrice. J'avais peur pour lui. J'avais peur pour James.

.

.

Tu te souviens mon James, tu disais que les humains étaient comparables à des fourmis que l'on pouvait tués d'un simple geste. Tu ne te doutais pas que parfois, certaines fourmis étaient parfois protégées. Et ce jour ou tu as décidé de l'avoir, cette humaine insignifiante. Ce jour là, tu es devenu à ton tour une fourmi. **(*)**

Mais je te vengerais, je te le promets. Je te vengerais en tuant celle qui a causé ta perte, cette Bella Swan.

.

.

**The End !**

* * *

**(*)**Le passage avec les fourmis fait réference à Facination, le chapitre ou James et Bella sont dans la salle de danse et que James lui explique le "programme" qu'il lui a reserver.

Alors votre avis sur ce pov assez peu commun ?

Al'


End file.
